


Take Me Out - SamBucky

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: "God, I feel bored. Someone should take me out." Sam sighs as flips the channel on the tv."Like on a date?" Bucky asked as he looks at Sam."Or take you out like a trash?" Clint asked as he was seated on the other couch."Or to kill you?" Natasha asked as she raised her eyebrows."I don't know. Surprise me." Sam said as he shrugs his shoulders.





	Take Me Out - SamBucky

As Bucky sat on the floor, infront of Natasha, letting her rest one of her legs over his shoulders, as she braids his hair. Sam walks in, handing him a drink and took a seat across them, Bucky said thanks and sips his drink.

"God, I feel bored. Someone should take me out." Sam sighs as flips the channel on the tv.

"Like on a date?" Bucky asked as he looks at Sam.

"Or take you out like a trash?" Clint asked as he was seated on the other couch.

"Or to kill you?" Natasha asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know. Surprise me." Sam said as he shrugs his shoulders.

Natasha continues to braid Bucky's hair, as Sam and Clint got into some stupid theory, Bucky looks at Sam as he throws his head back and laughed at some stupid joke Clint had said. He had envy Clint the most right now, to be able to get Sam's attention just like that. Bucky sighs.

"What are you thinking?" Natasha asked him in Russian.

"Nothing really." Bucky replies in Russian.

"Well it can't be nothing, you look sad and disappointed. And you even sigh. I'm your sister, i know something is bothering you." Natasha replied in Russian.

"I love him, Nat. I really want to tell him that. But look at me, I'm not good enough for him. The bird there could make him laugh, while I'm here having my hair braided by you." Bucky sighs.

"Look at, do you trust me?" Natasha asked him as she tilts his head up. Bucky nods.

"And i got it all planned out for you. I'll book dinner and stuff for you, you just have to get ready alright. And I'll make you handsome tonight." Natasha said as she kissed his forehead. Which Sam saw and quirk his eyebrows at her.

"What are you russian up to?" Clint asked them.

"Yeah, why are you kissing my roommate." Sam said, with a hint of jealousy.

"Nothing special. Why can't i kiss him. We both are single anyways." Natasha replies innocently.

"Hands off him, Nat. Or I'm gonna kick your ass." Sam said as he got up from his seat.

"Come on Sammy, there's nothing serious going on here alright. Chill okay, I'm all yours if you want me." Bucky said as he got up.

"You better be all mine." Sam growls as he walks out of the common room. Bucky following him.

"Part one done, second part let's do this." Clint whispered as he got up and sat next to Natasha who winks at him.

Clint and Natasha knew the boys had feelings for each other and they made it their main mission to actually bring both boys together, so they planned out all of this.

"I don't like Natasha touching your hair." Sam sighs as he got to their room.

"Come on Sammy, she was just helping me braid my hair." Bucky said as he sat next to him.

"But your hair is beautiful, and I love touching them. And it's like our thing. I can help you braid it if you want to." Sam said as he turns to Bucky.

"Alright fine, I won't ask her to braid my hair anymore alright." Bucky reassures him.

"Good. Also what were you both talking about?" Sam asked him, as he squeezed Bucky's thighs.

"Just mission stuff. Nick has us on a mission together." Bucky replies as he lays his head onto Sam's shoulder.

"What? No way. You're my partner on the field, we have missions together. Why are you doing it with her?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sammy, you had missions with Cap too. And it's just one mission, and I'll be back with you alright. I promise that." Bucky reassures him as he entangles their fingers.

"It better be or i might kill Fury instead." Sam said.

"Alright enough okay, i need a nap. You joining me?" Sam said as he yawns.

"Will do in awhile. Need to take a shower." Bucky said, as he stood up and walks to the closet.

"Alright, I'll leave your side empty then, and please be quick, i need to have you next to me when i sleep." Sam yawns as he tucks himself in.

"Will be there in a minute!" Bucky shouts from the bathroom.

As Bucky wipes dry his hair, he walks out of the bathroom, Sam was already asleep. Bucky chuckles then left the room. He went to get ready in Natasha room, since Natasha had told him that she would help. As he got dressed, Natasha braided his hair, half of his hair in a braids, and the other half is just wavy. He had tucked in his shirt in his pants, shined his shoes and put on a jacket. Natasha had given him the address to the place she had booked for them, so he went there first, preparing for the surprise.

As Bucky sits in the restaurant, he was getting nervous, he tapped his fingers and looked around and Sam wasn't there. Sam did texted him just now, saying he woke up to an empty bed, and he had something on tonight. And he can't wait to see Bucky tonight, as it was a friday night after all, they always had a movie night every Friday. Bucky can't stop himself from smilling, Sam had always priorities their movie night. As Bucky heard the waiter calling Wilson and bringing him to his table, Bucky grins his stupid grin.

"Hey, it's you." Sam said as he saw Bucky grinning at him.

"Yes it's me, baby. Here let me help you." Bucky said as he got up and went over and help Sam with his seat.

"Wow such a gentleman, i like." Sam chuckles as he took a seat.

"I'm glad you could make it, i would be pretty bummed if my date stood me up." Bucky said.

"I nearly wanted to bail, until Nat convinced me that my date was way hotter than you and a much more gentleman." Sam replies.

"I'm glad she did, or i would totally kill you in your sleep." Bucky chuckles.

"I know you would. Also what's up with the whole romantic date?" Sam asked him as he looks through the menu.

"Well you said you wanted someone to take you out, and here I took you out on a date." Bucky grins.

"That's really nice babe, alright let's the date begin." Sam said.

Their dinner was simple, and they did enjoy themselves, after they finished their dinner, they took a walk down the park.

"It's a clear night, isn't it?" Bucky said, as he walks next to Sam.

"It is, any plans for later on or do you have a surprise for me?" Sam asked him.

"Nah nothing special, and it's movie night, isn't it babe." Bucky said, as he looks at Sam.

"Yeah let's go back to the compound babe. It's Harry Potter tonight alright." Sam said as they hailed a cab.

During their cab ride home, they sat next to each other, Bucky leans into Sam's touch, as Sam hums the usual song he does, just before they fall asleep.

As they got out of the cab and to the compound, Bucky held Sam's hands in his, intertwined their fingers, and ride the elevator up to the roof. As they stepped out of the elevator, Sam gasp. The roof had pillows covering the floor, a projector was set up, and popcorns were made.

"Movie night, with my one true love." Bucky said as he pulls Sam along to the centre.

"Wow. You made all this?" Sam asked him.

"I had some help too." Bucky said, as Natasha walks in with Clint. Throwing him a water gun.

"And you said you wanted someone to take you out, like kill you." Clint said, as he throws a water gun to Sam.

"So why not, the night is still young, get your teams ready." Natasha said as he pulls Bucky away.

They played a few rounds of it, with Tony and Steve and even Peter joined them. It was all filled with laughter, everyone was soaking wet and smiling, Sam was grinning when he stood infront of Bucky.

"This is the perfect date, i swear." Sam chuckles.

"Well it could be more perfect. Watch me." Bucky teased, as he cups Sam's face and kissed his soft lips, and pulling him close.

"This is perfect." Sam breathes out as he rest his forehead against Bucky.

"I love you, Sam Wilson." Bucky said.

"And I love you too, James Barnes." Sam whispers as he kissed Bucky's forehead.


End file.
